Shadows
by tromana
Summary: How could he travel with her when he saw their shadows in her eyes? How could she do the same? Martha10th Doctor Fic. Post Lazarus Experiment probably. Last Chapter Up
1. The Doctor: Part One

**Title: Shadows**

**Author: HearMeCalling**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Slight Martha/10th Doctor **

**Spoilers: Up to and including Gridlock**

**Summary: How could he travel with her when he saw their **

**shadows in her eyes? How could she do the same? Martha/10th Doctor Fic. Post Gridlock.**

**Category: Angst, Sci-Fi, General**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who, they belong to the BBC. **

**Notes: I love writing Martha fics... I really do.**

**Feedback: Yes please :)**

**Dedications: All the usual folk. xxx**

**WARNINGS: None**

**Shadows**

**The Doctor – Part One**

It's the eyes that scare him. Chocolate brown eyes. Ones that she can be staring out of so defiantly one minute and the next have such a look of kind compassion that it's enough to make his hearts melt. The eyes that he'd taken to see sights that no 21st Century human should strictly speaking see and she knew it. She could glance at him so questioningly and he'd immediately know how to answer. Martha Jones had such control over those stunning brown eyes. Just like Rose.

She wasn't Rose, of course she wasn't. But she was too similar. They had that same intuitive streak. The same thirst for knowledge, although admittedly, Martha had challenged hers far more academically. Both of them asked question - the right questions - at the right time. And it scared him. Terrified him even. He couldn't let himself get close to another human so soon after losing his precious Rose. If he let himself get too close to Martha and he lost her, he would be going through this agony two-fold in such a short period of time.

It had been bad enough when she had been kidnapped in New, New York. But at that time, he thought she was going home. Just after he'd let her absorb the sights and sounds of a future time and planet. The interesting, gritty side at that. He was going to take her home after that, definitely. Until she had questioned him further and he bared his soul to her like the girl he continued to fight for. Just in a different way. Then there was something about her he didn't want to let go, whilst at the same time he was desperate to push her as far away as possible.

It's not her fault. She's too nice. Just a sweet, caring medical student from London who… happened to save his life. Incredible what these humans could do really. If they put their minds to it. Another similarity to Rose Tyler. No wonder why every time he happened go gaze into the chocolate brown eyes of Martha Jones, it was like looking into ghosts of his past.

**a/n: further chapters will be longer. Please review... xx HMC**


	2. Martha: Part One

**a/n: MissHaunted-MoonLight: Thanks ever so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I absolutely agree that Martha makes a fantastic companion for the Doctor.**

**xxx**

**Martha – Part One**

He'd lied to her. It felt good for him, she was sure. For a brief flicker in time, he hadn't felt so isolated, so alone. How could she be sure that she hadn't just dropped everything, left something she'd spent the entirety of her life working towards to travel with a pathological liar? She could have put herself in untold danger and frankly, Martha Jones was kicking herself for it. As he described his home the first time around, it sounded magnificent, so beautiful, it was hardly surprising she was so desperate to jump at the opportunity to visit. After all, the first trip she took with him was to the past on her home planet, so why couldn't he take her to his?

That was until he had described it to her in such marvellous detail, agony etched in his face as his emotions finally overflowed, like a dam bursting after years of threatening. As he lead her down the pathways of the destruction of his home, his family, his friends, her heart broke for him. He was alone, the last of his kind. She was used to being surrounded by people. Two squabbling siblings had lead to her burying her head in her books at a young age. Her parent's constant cat-fights, even whilst they were still together.

If she hadn't met him and been sitting in front of him, listening attentively, she wouldn't have believed a word of it. Just a distant fairytale, it couldn't be true. She knew he wasn't telling her everything but it was a start. The lying had stopped, and she could see in those hazel brown eyes the reason she had put her life in his hands so many times already. The healing process had well… begun. But in his case, she couldn't be sure it would ever be completed. She couldn't even understand being the last of her own family. The only person who she had lost was her cousin and they weren't even particularly close. So being the last human with no planet to return to was incomprehensible. The main thing was that she was there to listen. She could only hope that it was helping him.

**Please review... more parts to come xx HMC**


	3. The Doctor: Part Two

**a/n Thanks to MissHaunted-MoonLight (again!), templremus1990 and wyldcat. The reviews meant very much to me**

**xxx**

**The Doctor – Part Two**

"Where are we going?" she muttered, curious despite attempting to stave off yawns in the process.

"Oh we're just hanging around." He hated lying to her, again. "Don't worry about it, sleep."

Martha nodded in agreement before curling up on the battered Captain's seat, shivering slightly as the TARDIS headed towards its next destination. As always, it didn't take long for the ancient ship's rumbling to send the girl into a deep slumber despite the fact she was lying in an uncomfortable position. She didn't even seem bothered by the fact he hadn't taken his eyes off her as she mumbled incoherently in her sleep. Slipping off his brown coat, he walked over and gently lay it across his companion's sleeping form before brushing the stray black hairs out of her eyes.

He froze. The resemblance was almost worse whilst she was asleep. She was a picture of innocence, with a coy smile traced across those lips. Her still form kept bringing back flashbacks to that day he didn't particularly want to revisit. Rose, obviously. Never a day went by without thinking about her. But there was something else. Someone else from that fateful day.

Martha knew that he had been present at the battle of Torchwood Tower and her cousin too. The one who 'worked at Canary Warf and never came home'. As she lie there, almost rigid, all the Doctor could see was the strikingly similar girl typing furiously at a computer with a glazed expression. So many innocent lives had been lost that day and Adeola's was just one of many along the way but he could hardly help but feel partly responsible. The Cybermen may have put in the implant in place, effectively killing her there and then, but they weren't the ones who held the sonic screwdriver to her head. Looking at Martha was like looking at a younger version of the girl he killed.

As the TARDIS finally reached its destination, he slipped outside being sure to lock Martha inside. He couldn't have her finding out where they were. She might try and stop Adeola from working at Torchwood. Could create a paradox if she met herself. The last time that happened he had been so furious with Rose and her selfishness, but if he let it happen this time he would only have himself to blame.

**Reviews, as always VERY much appreciated. And the next chapter WILL be longer. And WILL NOT be Martha - Part Two. That's all I have to say xx HMC**


	4. Meeting Adeola

**a/n: Sorry it took me so long to update this. Thanks to MissHaunted-MoonLight once again and HoVis.**

**Hopefully next time I wont take quite so long... but knowing me, I probably will. I've already started yet another fic. **

**xxx**

**Meeting Adeola**

Adeola Oshodi beamed as two of her friends from University threw their arms around her neck before darting into the party. As far as everyone else was concerned, little Adi had scooped big-time - having won a major managerial role at H.C. Clements only two years after graduation. Really, she had just been approved to work at the highly secretive organisation, Torchwood. It worked protecting the country from alien invasion, but you could hardly tell your family and friends that could you? There was her cousin, Martha, sulking slightly. She was in her first year at University, training to be a doctor or something. Parties should be her element. And Martha's brother, 18 year old Leo flirting with Bex and Sophia - girls five years his senior. The knowledge she had now would make their heads spin. Of course she hadn't actually had much training yet. Just the basics, to see if she could cope. The hard work started Monday, but in getting so far she'd gotten to know more than enough to freak them out.

Sipping her drink, she was startled slightly as another guest arrived in a flurry of pinstripes and slightly out of place converses. His toothy grin and floppy brown hair seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where from. He glanced at her medical student cousin with a look of longing to talk to her, but seemed to refrain from it and refocussed his attention on Adeola.

"Hi, Adeola Oshodi." His beam grew wider as he dropped his voice. "We met, at Torchwood." Which wasn't a lie, exactly. For him anyway.

He flipped open a battered wallet containing a piece of paper. Which wasn't exactly blank, more a scramble of words as the man tried to get the message he wanted across to her. Which meant the paper was psychic. And something she was still struggling with. Yvonne Hartman, the head of Torchwood had nearly given up on her because of it, until she managed to get a slight breakthrough - when she was told that it would get easier over time.

"That paper's psychic." She stared at the strange man in front of him. "It's... well… not blank. Mixed up."  
"Good." He grinned again. "Don't worry; the low-level psychic training will improve over time. I'm Doctor John Smith."  
"I don't remember you."  
"We met in passing."

"Right"

Adeola was pretty much everything the Doctor expected her to be. Sweet, slightly nervy but obviously determined. Whilst you could tell she was pleased that the party had been thrown for her, it was blatant that it was all a proud father's doing. The only resemblance to her cousin, apart from the fleeting physical one was that her eyes had been opened to alien activity wider than the average human. Obviously, the way they reacted to it was very different. Where Adeola took a defensive stance, naturally, with her role in Torchwood, Martha had such compassion and took in all he showed her.

**As ever, please, please, please review. I love hearing what you think. And sorry about Adeola being a slightly... dodge characterisation. -hides- xx HMC**


	5. Martha: Part Two

**a/n: MissHaunted-MoonLight - you rock (as laways). No explanations - this time at least. And thanks also** **to nas2439 xxx**

**Martha - Part Two**

As Martha awoke; she quickly shrugged off the heavy brown cloak draped carefully over her. It seemed almost unnatural for her to have been asleep under it. Glancing at her watch, she realised she had only managed to sleep an hour and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen – or heard. Which was, frankly, unusual. Especially as he had said seconds before she had fallen into a slumber that they were just 'hanging around'. However, the TARDIS was silent also, indicating they had at least landed somewhere, so after quickly calling out for him she tried the doors.

After a minute of frantic tugging, she kicked the police box style doors out of pure frustration. He'd locked her in his spaceship. Alone. Effectively holding her prisoner. If she wasn't beginning to trust him so much, and he hadn't trusted her with information so close to his hearts, then maybe she would have been slightly more paranoid. Besides, the TARDIS was something that was so precious to the Doctor, leaving her alone in it was almost him showing her an element of trust too.

Martha found herself wandering the TARDIS, into corridors unknown as her thoughts clouded her. It was typical of her, give her five minutes alone and she could analyse any of her own thoughts to pieces. Her hectic lifestyles – both in the past and current didn't give her much time to do so, which relieved her somewhat. Although the Doctor could tell her about war, losing his home, his family, friends, there was one friend who he never dared tell her about although her name had already been mentioned multiple times. Rose.

She paused as she walked past a particular door. It was insignificant compared to the others, but she just had the desire to stop as yet again the girl _she was not replacing _crossed her mind. Tentatively, she lifted her hand and allowed her fingertips to trace across the wooden panelling before coming to rest on the door handle. Surely there was nothing wrong with a little bit of curiosity? Her fingers shook slightly as she gently twisted it, before she violently threw her hand away from it. Something was telling her, maybe the TARDIS, that the room was forbidden. And she lost all desire to know the contents of the room, realising it was probably Rose's. However, she did place her ear to the door once again, feeling calmed by it's presence. She may no longer be travelling with the Doctor but not only did she still have her place in his hearts, but in his ancient ship too.

Stifling another yawn, she left the soothing corridor and retraced her steps towards the control room. The emotions, and thinking had gotten to her again. It wouldn't hurt to have another cat-nap until the Doctor got back.

**Please review... I'll erm, give you an update if you do? Oooh that rhymes. xx HMC**


	6. Meeting Martha

**a/n: as always, thanks to MissHaunted-MoonLight. Your reviews mean so much to me xxx**

**Meeting Martha**

"No really, Mum." Martha's eyes flashed angrily. "I'm going."

"Martha Jones, you can't go. You've been here an hour. It's rude."  
"I don't care. I have exams. I need to revise."

Tugging her arm out of the grasp of her mother's, Martha stalked away from the table and towards the exit. Towards Adeola and the Doctor. Trying desperately to avoid eye contact with this Martha, the Doctor quickly refocussed his attention on Adeola, to bid her farewell, hoping Martha would be stopped by someone else in the room.

The cool air cut his face like a knife, but was refreshing and brought a smile to his face before a flurry of dark hair collided with him at the Social Club hall's door. They both scrambled on the floor, gathering up her possessions and replacing them in her bag. Familiar fingers entwined with each other and as the Doctor gazed upwards into those eyes, he pulled his hand back as if he'd been scalded.

"I'm sorry."  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" She whispered, curious.

"No."  
"Are you sure? You seem familiar."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. He'd already lied to Martha too many times, and really didn't want to add to it again today. Even if the one he was interested was fast asleep in the TARDIS and this was a Martha from two years earlier – who he still shouldn't have met strictly speaking.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't know me. Yet." He muttered under his breath.

"But I…"  
"Please, just go home. Have a great life. Eat ch…" He paused. Martha didn't like chips. "Revise. Be fantastic."  
"You're completely insane."  
"Yes! Now if you don't mind…"

"I do actually. Why are you here?"  
"Satisfying curiosity. And it's absolutely satisfied. 100. And if I'm not careful, the cat's gonna get killed. So like I said, go home, Martha Jones."

"How do you know my name?" Martha gasped at him.

"Erm… you… your cousin told me."

He beamed having finally found a suitable answer which also seemed to satisfy her. Her face also seemed to harden at the mention of her cousin. Obviously a sore point, especially given the fact that she too was leaving the party surprisingly early.

"Adeola?"  
"That's the one."

"She drives me mad. Always thinks she's better than me. Just because she didn't have to work hard at her A Levels…"  
"Here's some advice, Martha Jones." He sighed. "Give her a chance, you'll never know if you'll regret it otherwise. Now really, I have to go. Forget about me. But don't forget what I said."

He managed to push past her so he could head successfully in the direction of the TARDIS and was relieved that he didn't hear footsteps following. Obviously he had successfully stunned her enough this time to not get her chasing after him. Good job as well, the back up plan was getting her horrendously drunk and he wasn't sure how much she'd have appreciated that. If anything, as she'd gotten older she had become more questioning, more feisty and more forthcoming. If that was possible.

**Pleeeeeeeease review. Please? xxHMC**


	7. Acceptance

**a/n: MissHaunted-MoonLight - this is for you. xxx**

**I'm going to miss writing this fic.**

**Acceptance**

Carefully, the Doctor clicked the TARDIS doors shut behind him and grinned as he spotted Martha asleep, as he'd left her. She looked as if she'd found peace. Maybe it was just the fact that he had met Adeola properly now and didn't feel as though he was looking at the same person which made him feel calmer, rather than a change in her.

He just managed to get the ancient machine back into flight before she sat upright and stared at him, as inquisitive as ever. A look into those haunting eyes allowed him to see a flash of a previous companion, Martha and Rose did share many qualities, but compared to every other time he'd allowed himself the luxury of looking her in the eyes, these were hidden. She was her own person, her own, fantastic person. And she was helping him more than he'd let on before.

It was Martha who had to break the connection. As Shakespeare so wisely phrased it, it sometimes felt like a miracle that he even existed. There was such a complexity about him that she couldn't comprehend and she was grateful that he was simply allowing her along for the ride. Even if it did mean constantly being chased down by one of the ghosts of his past. She was glad that she was there to listen, hear him keeping the memory of Gallifrey alive. To hold his hand when he needed it.

"Where are we going?"  
"TARDIS's choosing." He smiled. "She'll take us somewhere nice."

He patted the console fondly before stealing his coat back from Martha. She watched him as he fumbled through each pocket, cursing about them being bigger on the inside. He beamed as he finally located the item he'd been searching for and quickly passed the silver key to her.

"It's a key to the TARDIS." He muttered. "It's about time you had one."

"Thank you."

He only just caught her whisper as he bounded away again. She turned the key over in the palm of her hands before slipping it in her coat pocket. There would always be shadows about the pair of them, but it didn't matter. They needed each other, in their own ways.

**End**


End file.
